


Don't let Peter and Harley wonder off during an invasion

by MissCellophane



Series: The Adventures of Mai Parker-Keener [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Depends on Who You Ask, Harley is 19, M/M, Peter's nearly 18, Spider-man has wings, Strike one for Fandoms I never thought I'd write for, Tony can't believe he actually agreed to this, don't ask why i don't even know, oh right, or rather not so accidental
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 05:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17912942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCellophane/pseuds/MissCellophane
Summary: Peter and Harley somehow end up with a kid."Oh my god, she's so adorable! We need to keep her.""We're not kidnapping a kid Harley.""It's not kidnapping! We're just gonna relocate her back to our place.""That's kidnapping."(Part of a series but can be read as a one-shot)





	Don't let Peter and Harley wonder off during an invasion

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything (Except maybe Mai)

"Peter? Are you there?" Harley called over the com.

Peter swung to a stop on top of a building.

"Kinda in a fight with a giant moth right now, Harley."

Peter shrieked as a glob of what looked like slime shot towards him. He jumped off the building to dodge and missed the next building with his webs.

"Crap. Crap crap crap!" His heart rate sky rocketed. This was not how he wanted his day to go he thought to himself as the ground got closer and closer.

"Use your wings moron!" Harley reminded him snapping him out of his daze. Peter could hear a hint of fear in his boyfriends voice.

"Karen, wings! NOW." Peter yelped out.  He was never so grateful for the new addition to his suit as he was right then.

"Right away Peter." Karen replied.

A click and Peter was suddenly soaring up instead of down. He sent a mental apology to Harley as he heard him breathe in relief.

"That was utterly terrifying." Peter gasped out.

"Agreed but it's not over yet. The moth man is still following you!" 

"Great. Any ideas?"

"Web it's wings?" Harley suggested.

"I've tried. I can't get close enough to it." He smiled when he heard Harley curse. At least he wasn't the only one with no idea on how to defeat the damn thing.

"Hang on kid. I'm on my way." Tony's voice called down the line.

"What do you think i'm doing!? Shit." Peter swerved to the right, narrowly dodging another glob of slime.

"What even is this thing?" Peter asked, skimming past a skyscraper. He must be quite the sight. A spider with wings being chased by a giant moth.

"A Mottedaemonium according to Thor. It comes from a planet a few hundred light-years away." Tony informed them.

"Why is it here?" Harley asked as Peter dodged more slime. He grimaced as the smell wafted into his nose. Oh, that is gross.

"Does it matter? How do I get rid of it?" Peter winced as he felt claws drag down his leg, ripping up his suit. He could even feel blood starting to leak down his leg. This day just keeps getting better.

"Peter! Are you okay?" Harley asked concerned.

"Just fine!" He replied quickly.

A loud bang caught his attention. Glancing behind him he saw Iron man and the giant moth wrestling.

"Da-Mr.Stark!" He made to turn around but Tony cut him off.

"Go! Help Harley get people to safety! I've got this."

"Are you sure?" Peter asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, Go!"

Peter sighed and tilted his wings, flying off into the direction Harley was in.

.....

His wings disappeared back into his suit as he swooped to a stop in front of Harley. 

"Are you okay?" Harley asked, looking him over.

"I'm fine." Peter smiled at him.

"But your leg-" Harley started.

"Already healed!" Peter chirped "Anyway, What do you need help with?"

"Ah right." Harley looked at him doubtfully but thankfully moved on. 

"You see that building over there?" He asked pointing to the building across from them. It was groaning and Peter was sure it was gonna fall any minute.

Peter nodded.

"The moth man hit it during your fight earlier. I managed to get most of the people out but there's still a couple floors I can't get to because of the stairs collapsing." Harley frowned.

"I"ll see what I can do then." Peter turned towards the building "Karen? Can you get me the schematics and a scan of the building?"

"Right away Peter." Karen replied.

"Wait." Harley stopped him "Be careful okay?" 

Peter softened " I can't promise you anything but i'll try."

They both knew Peter would do whatever he had to if it meant saving someone.

Harley didn't look happy but nodded "Fine." He lifted peter's mask just enough so he could kiss him "I love you."

Peter flushed "I love you too." He replied with a grin.

"Scan complete." Karen interrupted.

Peter pulled his mask down and, with a nod to Harley, left.

 .....

"Oh my god, she's so adorable! We need to keep her." 

Peter leaned against the building behind him. Who knew saving people could be so exhausting? 

"We're not kidnapping a kid Harley."

"It's not kidnapping! We're just gonna relocate her back to our place."

"That's kidnapping."

The her in question giggled,bringing their attention back to the four year old currently clinging to Harley. Peter had found her all alone clutching a toy tiger to her chest. The apartment he found her in looked as if it hadn't been touched in over a day maybe two. Peter didn't even want to think of why.

"You want to come back with us right?" Harley grinned down at her.

Brown eyes brightened with joy as she bounced her head up and down, dark curls following the movement.

"See. She wants to come with us!" Harley exclaimed.

"Harley. She has parents. We can't take her with us." Peter sighed. 

Harley frowned "Speaking of." Harley knelt down in front of her.

"Hey." He softened his expression "Can you tell us where your parents are?" He asked gently.

The girl shook her head. Her grip on her toy tiger tightening. 

"What about your name? Hmm?" Harley smiled at her.

She hesitated a moment before quietly replying "Mai."

Peter also knelt down, a kind grin on his face even though she couldn't see it behind his mask. It was the thought that counts, right?

"Oh? That's a very pretty name!" He chirped brightly.

Mai flushed, pressing further against Harley.

"Thanks." Mai mumbled embarrassed.

"I bet your parents are missing you." Peter continued.

Mai shook her head again.

"No?" Harley frowned "Why not?"

"Don't know." She said.

Peter and Harley shared a look.

"You don't know if your parents miss you?" Peter asked hesitantly.

Mai nodded.

"Why not?" Harley lifted a hand to pat her back "Maybe we can help."

"Definitely!" Peter quickly added.

Mai shrugged.

The couple shared another look.

"Hey, who wants ice cream? Do you want some Mai?" Harley stood, lifting Mai up into his arms.

Mai nodded eagerly with a huge smile.

"Let's go get ice cream then!" Harley exclaimed, already heading off to the nearest ice cream shop.

"W-Wait Harley!" Peter called after them.

"Nope, we're getting ice cream! Better catch up slowpoke!" Harley teased making Mai giggle again.

"Harley!" Peter huffed chasing after them.

"Karen can you scan Mai and see if you can find her parents for me?" Peter asked quietly.

"Of course! I'll start the scan now." Karen informed him.

"Thanks." Peter smiled as he watched Harley with Mai. He was already acting like such a dad. It was adorable.

.....

"I can't believe you made me change out of my uniform." Peter huffed, glancing around awkwardly.

"Well, You-know-who can't just be seen getting ice cream with me and a toddler. What would the public think?" Harley teased making Peter roll his eyes.

He was right though. People would be curious as to why Spider-Man was hanging out with a virtual nobody and a kid. Villains would probably target them to get to Spider-Man and then where would Peter be? What if something happened to Harley? He couldn't-

"Peter." Harley called snapping him out of his spiraling thoughts and by the look on Harley's face he knew it too.

"Yeah?" He asked, stepping closer to his boyfriend.

"What kind of ice cream do you want?" Harley asked "Mai and I are getting the Spider-Man one." Harley gave him a cheeky smile and a wink.

"Are you?" Peter smiled at Mai. She nodded happily, a huge smile on her face.

"Spider-man is cool!" She exclaimed brightly.

"I totally agree!" Harley laughed sharing a high five with Mai.

"I would be a little worried if you didn't." Peter lightly teased him before turning to the cashier "Mint chocolate chip." 

The cashier nodded and started scooping up their servings.

"Peter, I have finished the scan." Karen softly interrupted. 

Peter took his ice cream with a smile "Thank you." He gave Harley a look "Let's go find a seat." He added.

They found one near the front window and a quick glance outside showed the sun getting ready to set.They should probably start heading back to the tower soon Peter noted.

Harley happily distracted Mai as Peter searched through what Karen found on his phone. He was horrified at the results.

"Everything okay?" His head snapped up at the soft question. Baby browns looked back at him with light worry.

He smiled back her "Sorry. Just remembered I have a lot of home work to do!" He stood up.

"Speaking of? Why don't we head back now, Harley?" He suggested.

Harley frowned, glancing pointedly at Mai.

"You can come with us Mai!" Peter added. 

"Would Stark be okay with that?" Even as he asked Harley was standing up with Mai safely tucked in his arms. 

"Since when have you cared what he thought." Peter retorted.

"True. Okay let's go." 

.....

"No."

"Oh, come on dad! She has no where else to go!" Peter pleaded.

"She has plenty of places. I can think of ten different ones right now." Tony looked utterly exhausted and Peter felt the tiniest bit of guilt for bothering him.

"Come on Tony!" Harley whined "None of those places are good for a four year old! Do you really want her in the system? You know how that would go!"

Tony sighed "Look. I get it. But you both are way to young to have a kid. She's not a dog. You have to keep a constant eye on her."

"We know dad." Peter's eyes watered "But can you blame us? She was waiting for someone who was never gonna come home." His voice was thick with unshed tears. 

Tony softened at the sight "Kid." He paused, unsure of how to continue without offending or upsetting Peter.

"Please Tony? Mr.Stark? At least let us take care of her until we can find a new home for her?" Harley suggested as he wrapped an arm around Peter. His boyfriend immediately curled up against him, sniffling and blinking back tears.

Tony cursed his softness. Pepper will have his head for this.

"Fine. Fine. But you two are taking care of her. And you both have to promise you will look for a new place for her. You hear me?" He huffed out.

Peter brightened "Thank you dad!" He threw his arms around Tony happily.

Tony sighed but hugged him back "Don't make me regret this kid."

"Of course not!" Peter replied brightly. 

Harley nodded "Yeah, Don't think you need to worry about that!" He added.

To Tony's disbelief Mai took to the pair like a fish to water. The three of them resembling quite the little family.

And as Tony watched the three of them curl up on the couch to watch cartoons, he could already tell they were never gonna find her a new home.

She already had one after all.

"Pepper is so gonna kill me." A wary smile twitched at Tony's lips.

**Author's Note:**

> If this seems OOC it's because I have not seen any of the newer Spider-Man movies as of writing this. I have also not seen any of the Iron-Man movies in literal years sooo. 
> 
> (Look at me writing fan-fiction for a movie I've never even seen...)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Double Trouble, A Badass, And a Spider](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20709266) by [Captain_John_Holmes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_John_Holmes/pseuds/Captain_John_Holmes)




End file.
